


Traitors All

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hyperactive Toddler, Multi, Mustang's Team, Reluctant Babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Kain Fuery should have seen it coming but babysitting duties weren’t usually part of his daily workday. Reluctant babysitter, Kain, finds there are unexpected perks to looking after a high spirited toddler, even if the said toddler is Maes Mustang.





	Traitors All

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. No angst for once.
> 
> This is an old fic I forgot to share here. This was written Team Mustang Week 2018 and it was for Day 2 (Kain Fuery).

**Traitors, all.**

Although General Mustang's office was emptier than normal, it was noisier. On reflection, Kain Fuery should have foreseen what was going to happen. He was too busy working on his latest tech to notice his colleagues were finding reasons to leave the office. Jean Havoc was the first to find an excuse - he had to go do target practice with Rebecca Catalina. Heymans Breda took his lunch early and was taking a suspiciously long time. Vato Falman was needed in the library, or so he claimed. Only Kain was left in the office with the General Mustang, Captain Mustang and their toddler, Maes.

Roy was bouncing his son on his lap while Riza was busy making phone calls.

“No!”

Kain winced at the scream.

"No, Maes, you can't play with Daddy's pocket watch, look at all the lovely paperwork," the General crooned. At his wife’s glare, he quickly corrected himself, "Actually no luck there either, kiddo, that's Daddy's work."

Riza sighed deeply and despite himself, Kain looked over at his superiors.

“What are we going to do? I’ve tried everybody. Nobody can look after Maes.”

“Damn that nanny,” Roy said, “getting sick today of all days.”

“I doubt she got sick on purpose.” Riza pinched the bridge of her nose. “Although, she couldn’t have picked a worse day.”

There was an all-important meeting with some representatives from Ishval, a meeting they had been preparing for months. Their nanny had dropped off the kid with apologies and now they were stuck for a childminder.

“I guess I’ll have to sit out the meeting,” Riza said, “it’s not like we have any other choice.”

“I need you in there,” Roy insisted. “You know Grumman would probably be happy to have him in the meeting.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure, that would go down really well. It wouldn’t be disrespectful at all.”

Kain couldn’t prevent a snort escaping. Both heads turned towards him before looking at each other again. 

Oh no - not again. 

The others had definitely seen it coming. Traitors, all.

“Fuery,” his commanding officer wheedled, “You’ll look after Maes for a few hours won’t you? Just two or three hours tops.”

“Uh?”

Roy’s eyes narrowed. “Or would you prefer if I court-martialed you?”

“Sir,” Riza admonished, “you can’t threaten to court-martial him for not babysitting.”

“Fuery knows I’m joking.” Roy slapped him on the back. “Right, Fuery?”

Kain didn’t and he still wasn’t sure if the man meant it.

“Please, Fuery, we can’t take him into the meeting,” the Captain said, “It’s just for an hour or two.” He could see the whites of her eyes were red. “And maybe give us enough time to have an uninterrupted lunch.”

“Or even a short nap in the rec room,” the General added. “Please Fuery, I can’t remember the last time I slept through the night. He keeps trying to climb out of his bed at night.”

Kain swallowed. He already knew what a good team the couple were but he had never been on the receiving end of their double act before.

“You could take him for a walk in the stroller,” Riza said. “He loves walks.”

“I’ll pay you double time out of my own pocket,” Roy added. “Please Fuery.”

“Alright,” Kain said finally, “if you trust me after last time.”

They exchanged another look - Kain knew they were desperate.

The General kissed the top of his son’s head and then handed Maes to Kain.

“Just no chocolate,” Riza said.

She pressed her lips to Maes’ temple. “You’ll be a good boy for Fuery, won’t you?”

“You’re - you’re leaving now? The meeting isn’t for a half-hour.”

“We’re getting lunch first, we need to discuss tactics,” the General said.

Riza arched an eyebrow. “Is that alright?”

“Yes - fine.” He forced a smile.

Riza touched her husband's arm. “I need to go to the restroom first.”

“I'll catch up, meet you outside.”

Roy watched the door close and then lowered his voice. “You can let him destroy the files for Armstrong if you want.” He smirked. “My boy ate your files sounds better than that dog got at them.”

“I think I’d prefer not to risk the Captain’s wrath.”

The General laughed. “You’ll find all his things in his bag under my desk. I better go.” He brushed the top of his son's head. “Bye Maes.”

Maes waved his chubby hand. “Bye, bye, Daddy.”

The General winked at his son and left Kain alone with Maes. The boy did not seem worried at all about being left with a reluctant babysitter. At least he was still being paid extra for this unexpected responsibility.

“What will I do with you?”

Maes smiled up at him and grabbed his glasses.

“No, Maes.”

The boy giggled as Kain pried the glasses away and put them back on. Maes swiped them again.

Kain sighed. “No, Maes, no!”

Maes shook his head, holding them close to his chest, his sippy cup in the other hand. He slipped off Kain’s lap.

“Give them to me.”

The boy stared him down and held them behind his back.

“Please,” Kain added.

With a giggle, the boy handed them over. “Welcome.”

This kid was a weird mix between his mom and dad. It was uncanny.

While Kain was replacing his glasses, the boy ran behind the General’s desk and started to climb up on his father’s chair. The kid was quick, quicker than Kain at any rate. He dashed after the kid, who was now pulling himself up onto the desk. His sippy cup was dangling precariously in his hand. The liquid spilling close to the paperwork stacked on the General’s desk. You’d swear that the boy was fulfilling his father’s wishes. Kain picked him up. He really could have done with an extra pair of hands. He should probably find one of his slippery colleagues.

“I guess I’ll take you out in the stroller,” Kain said. “How does a walk sound, Maes?”

He lifted up the toddler and put him into the stroller. He shook his chubby hands repeating, “Walk, walk.”

As Kain pushed the stroller down the corridors, heads turned. Two female officers, a redhead and a blonde, he didn’t recognise stopped him in the hall. 

“Is this your kid?” The redhead smiled at the little boy, not looking at Kain at all.

Still, Kain went red, “Oh, no - I’m just looking after him for General and Captain Mustang. Their nanny came down ill today.”

The blonde officer winked. “Aren’t you an exemplary employee?”

Maybe it wasn’t so bad being a reluctant babysitter? Kain pulled up, his shoulders.

The blonde bent down to get a closer look at Maes. “Isn’t he just divine?”

“Yes - well he has General Mustang’s genes, of course, he’s gorgeous,” the red-haired woman added.

“He does have handsome parents,” Kain agreed.

He didn't say it aloud, but the boy had also inherited his parents’ stubborn nature. The boy seemed to be enjoying the attention and banged his sippy cup on the stroller. 

“Where are you off to with this little munchkin?” the blonde asked.

Kain shrugged. “I thought we might go for a walk in the grounds.”

“Hey, Fuery! How’s babysitting going?”

Kain turned around to see Heymans heading towards him and gave him a wave. He turned back to the women.

“Must dash,” said the red-haired woman.

“See you around, Fuery,” said the blonde.

The two female officers nodded at Kain before heading on their way. He was a little disappointed at their abrupt leaving but he figured they had to get back to work. His work involved amusing a toddler.

Heymans arched an eyebrow. “Using the kid as bait?”

Kain opened his mouth to argue that he most certainly was not, although it was a pleasant byproduct of getting talked into it.

Before he could say a word, there was a screech. “Maes, honey!”

Rebecca came towards them, her arms outstretched to the child. Jean was in her wake, a toothpick hanging out the corner of his mouth. She was on Maes in instant and scooped him out of the stroller and she swung him around.

“Maes, what are you doing here, honey?” Only then did she greet the two men. “Oh, hi Fuery, Breda, why were you keeping him all to yourselves?”

Heymans clapped Kain on the back so hard that he almost fell over. “Fuery here is babysitting. The Mustangs’ nanny came down ill and Fuery volunteered.”

Kain didn’t get a chance to correct him before Rebecca turned to Jean. “So, you knew this little darling was here and you didn’t tell me?”

“We could hardly take him to the shooting range, Becca,” Jean pointed out.

“You know what, Maes, Auntie Becca is here now and your Uncle Kain and I are going to look after you.”

“You’ll help?” Kain asked hopefully. “I'm struggling to occupy him. Have you any suggestions?”

Rebecca smiled. “I think I can spare a half-hour. I’m starving but I have to go back to work after.”

Kain was glad for any help.

“Kain is going to take Maes and I to lunch in the mess,” Rebecca announced.

“But Becca,” Jean whined, “I thought we were going out to lunch.”

“Take Breda. I want to spend lunch with my favourite little man. Aren’t we going to have fun, Maes?”

The boy clapped his hands. “Fun!”

Jean sent him an evil look, Kain didn’t bother hiding his smirk. Serves him right for abandoning me, he thought. Rebecca was too busy with Maes to even notice. The other two men departed muttering under their breaths. Kain couldn’t wait to let them know he was also being paid extra for his time.

“Are you hungry, Maes?”

Maes rubbed his belly. “Hungry.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s eaten,” Kain pointed out.

Rebecca waved a finger. “What Mom and Dad don’t know won’t hurt them.”

“As long as he doesn’t end up with a stomach ache.” Fuery frowned. “Or chocolate - that makes him hyper, I know from experience.”

Maes blabbered to himself, drool bubbling in the corner of the corner of his mouth. Rebecca wiped it away.

“Don’t be so nervous, Fuery. I happen to be an excellent aunt, although I’m not sure why they don’t ask me to mind him more often.”

Kain’s stomach dropped as Rebecca produced some chocolate.

**Fin**


End file.
